


Through the Veil of Death

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Everyone is Dead, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Romance anyway I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Dedue had swore to Dimitri he will live until he had fulfilled his ambitions...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 13





	Through the Veil of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I don't have exactly finished the Golden Deer path but after Edie's death, I couldn't not let myself sink in my lovely angst. So here I am!  
Also, sorry, english isn't my first language and I've dislexia (and my current computer sometimes refuse to print every letter I type) so I hope there isn't too much mistakes.

At the moment where Dedue had seen the body of his Highness falling on the floor, at the moment he had seen the spears cross his body, letting the blood stream and soak the ground, he knew his life was over.

The only thing he wanted was to avenge him, to give him his last wish. Edelgard had destroyed his life, he would destroy her.

But now…

At this exact moment, as the Soldiers left, leaving some corpse behind them, trying to save the wounded if they have to let the dead bodies ferment the ground, Dedue approached. He didn’t want to let his life vanish now but he refused to just abandon his precious Prince like that. He wasn’t a simple fertilizer…

He walked toward him.

Toward the corpse they dared to let here as if he was nothing.

And yet, he wasn’t that angry against them.

Dedue could hear the sound of his pace echo in the wind as he moved forward the sad reality. He let himself fall next to the precious Prince, the King of his Heart. The one he would have given his life for. Why they didn’t have taken _his_ life? Why did he have failed to protect him… He took softly Dimitri’s hand within him, it looked so tiny and pale… He pressed a kiss on the knuckles, caressing the skin stained with blood.

“Your Highness…”

He hugged the body, bringing it against his wide chest, his other hand brushing the long blond lock that turned in a strange melt of brown and red.

Never again the man will talk to him.

Never again he will see his smiles… Yes, he didn’t smile much lately but… for him, he smiled. Next to him, he seemed eased.

And he failed to protect him.

Had he only be worthy of seeing him every day?

“Your ambitions are my now,” he swore. “I…”

He leaned and pressed his forehead against his, his fingertips brushing the cheek next to them.

“I will bring your Edelgard’s head…”

His lips pressed against his forehead.

“I swear it!”

For a second, he was about to let him there but he couldn’t. Not for Dimitri. He will dig his grave, alone if needed. With his bare hands.

Months had passed.

Every day, he only thought about it. Every day, his only wish was to destroy her. Be the right arm of Dimitri as he should have been.

The only thing allowing to pursue his life was the memories of his Highness. His smile, his voice, his face… his rage.

Without them, he would have been mad.

Or maybe he became mad because of it?

Then, bless the mads.

His only wish, his sole desire… was to do what he had to do…

That was the reason why he entered Enbarr and then the Castle where Edelgard was. Her head… if only he could cut her throat and crush her head. If only he could, bring it to the tomb he had dug for his Highness maybe Dimitri will be finally eased. Maybe he could just lie on that grave until the hands of the eternity grab him in its endless Waltz…

That was the only reason, his goal, what made him breath every second.

Until…

Until that moment were he stopped breathing. He was trained, he was able to fight but he hadn’t seen that mage. He just felt the powerful magic tore his body before making him fall on the tiled floor.

So cold.

He had failed. He had just one job and he had failed… He wasn’t even able to throw his axe in Edelgard. Not even able to approach her…

Dimitri had given his life to protect him, had given his life to try to avenge those he loved and now…

Now…

Everything was disappearing. His blood was the only thing that could keep him away from the cold seizing him.

“Your… High… ness…” he muttered.

His last song of the Swan.

The only words worthy to pass his lips.

Even if he had failed.

If the Goddess was real… could he beg her? One last time… Or could he beg his God? He was the only one who deserved to occupy his dying thoughts. He had be the only one since that day, nine years before…

“Dedue?”

A hand was toward him. So pale…

He moved his hands. His fingers brushed them. They were so cold. No… so warm.

A smile.

The most beautiful smile was welcoming him.

“Dedue.”

The hand so warm moved away, tugging him out of the tiles. And he followed, forgetting the blood rolling along his body. Just looking the ethereal apparition.

“I didn’t expect to see you here. Not now.”

“I’m sorry.” Dedue closed his eyes. “Your Highness.”

His eyes were landing on him, on the silhouette that was becoming more and more physic. He wanted to touch his cheeks, his hair… He was him, just like the last time he had seen him. Except… except the fact that he had two beautiful blue eyes, not just one…

“You don’t have to be sorry, Dedue.”

“I failed. I wanted the head of Edelgard for you and…”

“I shouldn’t have. Shouldn’t have to push you like that. Look where you are now. Because of me.”

“I don’t have any other place to be,” Dedue replied. “This is the only place I craved to be. By your side. For the eternity. If you allow me to…”

Dedue put a knee on the floor, bowing the head in front of him.

“Dedue.” Dimitri knelt by his side. He pressed his hand in his. “Don’t do that with me. I’m the one who should bow in front of you. You followed me wherever I were. You were there when the others would have let me down. I am the one who is blessed to see you now… Even though I wanted to wait for years.”

“I was just… too eager, your Highness. I needed to see you again.”

Dimitri took Dedue’s hand, pressing it on his own cheek.

“Dimitri. You can call me Dimitri,” he muttered. “Please, call me like that.”

“Dimitri…”

The Prince smiled, his hand twitching again against his.

“I’m sorry.”

“I never felt any resent against you.”

“I know… That’s maybe the reason why I’m sorry,” he whispered.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He got up and tugged on his hand.

“Please, follow me. There are people I want to introduce to you,” he invited.

Dedue complied, looking him and only him despite the light all around. Why would he care for them when he could look at his Highness? Every angle of him was perfect. Even this one…

Especially because Dimitri seemed to have found back his joy…

“Dedue… let me introduce you to my father.”

The eyes of Dedue turned toward the King of Faerghus. The man was smiling to him, having Rodrigue Fraldarius next to him, his hand on his shoulder as he was hugging Glenn with his other arm. And you could also see the previous Queen of the holy Kingdom. Dimitri’s mother.

“Dimitri had so often talked about you. I was eager to meet you but hoped you’ll take your time. And here you are!” he smiled.

“Your Highness,” Dedue said.

He was about to bow in front of him but Lambert was quicker and after him, his first wife, Rodrigue and Glenn imitated him. And so many people of Faerghus who accepted to see him as much more than just one of those people of Duscur. For them, he was someone. Someone dear to Dimitri’s heart…

“And also…”

Lambert stepped on the side and held out his hand. A girl approached. Dedue’s eyes were filled with tears. The tears he had held for Dimitri were rolling on his cheeks as he moved forward to his sister, hugging her.

She laughed in his embrace and he hugged her even more. She passed her arms around him.

He pressed his cheek against her and his breath was taken away as he saw someone coming from the lights to walk toward a big stairs.

“Is it…”

Dimitri turned his head. “Hubert…”

Hubert was holding out his hand through the halo of light. One hand slid on his. He paced backward, his eyes filled with tenderness and sadness at once.

He knelt as the body appeared.

“Your Majesty…” he whispered.

In front of him, Edelgard just appeared. And felt on her knees, passing her arms around him. Her sobs were resonating in this landscape of little light.

Dedue squeezed his fists.

Dimitri noticed it as Hubert passed his arms around the lady, caressing her hairs untying under his fingers.

“No,” Dimitri said, putting his hand on his wrist. “I was wrong. And she is dead too, now… She deserves the peace as well…”

Dedue opened his lips but closed them immediately after. Never he would say anything against his Highness…

Lambert pated Dedue’s shoulder and ruffled Dimitri’s hair before walking toward Hubert and Edelgard. He held out his hand. At the moment she noticed him, she moved from the embrace of Hubert, accepting the hand.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Just to him.

“Come with us. You and your friend.”

Edelgard moved her eyes to the crow.

“Please, dear sister,” Dimitri called.

“If this is so nicely asked,” she said.

Lambert lead her toward the other, reassuring her with soft words. Dimitri approached Dedue.

“I hope you won’t hold this against me.”

“No. Inside of me, I know I would never be here by your side without her.”

Dimitri nodded. After all, they had the whole eternity to fully forgive her…

Following his majesty, Hubert glanced toward the stairs. Who will be the next one they have to great?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for having read it!!  
If you want, you can hang out on my twitter @Angelscythe  
Also, stay hydrated!! And don't forget : you're awesome and someone is loving you too!!


End file.
